Another Mandey and David RP!
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: Gil/Ralph rp session. Full warnings within, but basic summary: man on man action, mentions of rape, blood and biting. Do not read if any of these will unnerve you.


**Welcome one and all to another of Mandey and David's Big Wolf On Campus RP sessions!**

This time at Mandey's request we wrote an rp using the character of Gil, the loveable, happy-go-lucky, 'not so evil' evil werewolf of The Syndicate (She would've done the rp with Johnny, but Johnny couldn't be bothered so I was coerced into it). We ummed and ahhed about who to slash Gil with (because the day we write genfic is the day the Sun is swallowed by a creature from Galactious 6- more likely than you'd think) and eventually we came to the character of Ralph (Spelt Ralph, pronounced Rafe) who is the other werewolf to guard Tommy and Merton during Manchu Part Deux. It's set a few years before the start of the show and meant to fit the canon as much as possible. I think I might have made Ralph a bit OOC in places, which is frankly weird since he's almost an OC anyway.

WARNINGS: Man on man action, Voyeuristic scenes and talk of attempted rape, they're werewolves so there is biting with blood. If any of this squicks you out please do not read and then leave me a bad review (I totally blame Mandey for the biting anyway XD)

At Mandey's request I left the notes out this time, in total there were 8/27 pages which was the two of us rambling about plot ideas and such so I think for the sake of keeping it neat removing it was for the best. It's now 19 pages in length, which is a nice number I think.

Well without further ado I give you this tale of love and sex (mostly sex):

* * *

**JesJamesMeowth**: Gil had just gotten another big lecture from the leader and, when he had left his office, he wandered around, finally settling on sitting in the empty meeting room, reflecting. He wished he was a better werewolf.

**Dark Dreymer** (14:20:54): Ralph was a little lost. The castle was big and unfamiliar and he had absolutely no idea where he was heading anyway, just wandering aimlessly. Becoming a werewolf was supposed to have given him a purpose but he was still just drifting where his feet took him, though now only within the confines of the Syndicate Headquarters. The door to the meeting room was open but the sounds that accompanied a gathering of wolves was absent so Ralph saw fit to enter. There was only one other person in the room, no-one he recognized. "Hello."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:22:28): "Hi," Gil, said, looking up. "You won't tell anyone I'm in here, will you?"

**Dark Dreymer** (14:22:49): "No... Are you not supposed to be?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:23:22): "I've just gotten in trouble lately for not pulling my weight. Um . . . so, who are you?"

**Dark Dreymer** (14:24:28): "Ralph." It'd been a while since anyone had bothered to ask him his name, "I'm sorta new around here so I don't really know anyone. Who're you?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:25:38): "Gil. Ralph. That's a catchy name. I'm pretty sure Dad expects me to be in my room right now. Want to come with me? You're pretty young too, huh?"

**Dark Dreymer** (14:27:22): "I'm 19." Ralph growled, feeling fangs start to grow. The growl died in his throat and his fingers touched the overgrown teeth nervously, "Uh, sorry. Still a bit new to this."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:28:44): Gil just smiled. "I'll be 16 soon. It's just nice to meet someone who's not old and condescending. Well, you still might be condescending, but, I'm hoping not."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:28:56): *17

**Dark Dreymer** (14:29:47): "I'll, uh, try not to be." Ralph stated uncertain, condescending.... that was a way of walking or something wasn't it?

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:30:14): Gil stood. "You hungry?"

**Dark Dreymer** (14:31:18): "Yes." Really hungry, Ralph had been avoiding eating since he'd been bitten. It seemed to wrong to salivate at the sight of raw meat. Standing up he followed the younger boy out of the meeting room.

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:32:59): Gil led him to the kitchen. "We've got some raw meat, of course. I think I'll just have a smoothie or something."

**Dark Dreymer** (14:33:58): "...You can do that?" Ralph asked perplexed, "I thought since we're _werewolves_..." The word still freaked him out a little bit, "...We have to eat dead animals and stuff."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:35:44): He gave Ralph a sympathetic expression. "Well, we don't _have_ to do anything. Werewolves are people too. Not human people, but . . . anyway, that's beside the point. I've never liked raw meat myself, in fact . . . I'm a vegetarian. Well, at least, I want to be. It makes the leader upset. I guess I don't have those more primal urges because, you know, I was born this way."

**Dark Dreymer** (14:36:56): "You were born a werewolf?" Ralph asked, "I didn't even know that could happen. Actually I don't really know much of anything."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:37:30): "When were you bitten?" Gil asked, slapping a couple raw pork chops on a plate. "Pork good?"

**Dark Dreymer** (14:39:05): "A few days ago." Ralph answered accepting the plate from Gil with a slight nod of thanks, "Out in the woods, then someone from the Syndicate found me all hairy and figured out I must've been attacked by an alpha."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:40:10): "Do you remember who found you?" he asked, just curious. He washed his hands and started to make some smoothie for himself.

**Dark Dreymer** (14:41:05): "He was... blond, I think. I was pretty messed-up so my memory's a little foggy."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:42:11): Gil nodded, seeming to understand. Not from his own experience, of course. But still seeming to understand. "So you, you know, went to school, with humans?"

**Dark Dreymer** (14:43:37): "For a little while... I ran away from home when I was 15. Started taking job with whoever would employ me, now I'm here." Ralph shrugged and awkwardly cut a large chunk of pork with a rather blunt knife.

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:44:57): "You don't have to use a knife if you don't want," he pointed out. "Man, I wish I could go to school." He was home schooled. The less he was in contact with humans, the better, as far as the leader was concerned.

**Dark Dreymer** (14:47:34): "I'm trying to be civilized." Ralph muttered, teeth clenched as the knife slid across the meat without making the slightest indentation, "But I guess that's behind me now, I'm supposed to be an animal of the wild and all that." Throwing the knife down he picked the slab of meat up and bit deep. A slight whine of pleasure built in his throat as he chewed. "School's not as fun as you'd think." He stated after swallowing the pork, "People can be really mean."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:48:18): "People can be mean everywhere. So why did you run away?"

**Dark Dreymer** (14:49:22): Ralph's face darkened, memories of a loud voice and pain flooding his mind; "It doesn't matter."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:50:59): "Oh. Okay," Gil said a little awkwardly. "Sorry I asked. You know, you're young, and you look pretty strong. You could probably do really well here."

**Dark Dreymer** (14:52:16): "You think?" It was a little odd to be told he might do well at something, he was so used to being told he'd never achieve anything, "I guess if you helped maybe, you seem to know a lot about this place."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:53:06): "Well, when you're the leader's son, you pick up a few things. Not enough things, in his opinion, but probably enough to help you." He smiled.

**Dark Dreymer** (14:53:54): "You're the leader's son?" Ralph asked in awe.

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:54:07): "Oh yeah." He nodded.

**Dark Dreymer** (14:54:29): "That's... cool, I guess." Ralph smiled a little nervously down at his pork.

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:55:02): "I wish I was more like you," he admitted.

**Dark Dreymer** (14:55:29): "Why? There's nothing great about me."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:56:01): Gil laughed softly. "Are you being serious? Because I see a lot of things great about you."

**Dark Dreymer** (14:57:44): Ralph blushed slightly, "Thanks. But you're great too. You seem nice at least, more than I can say for a lot of people I know."

**JesJamesMeowth** (14:59:10): "It's better to be mean here. You'll have to work on that; you're nice too. You like raw meat, and that's good. And you're strong and handsome. You also have a great name. Ralph. It sounds so dangerous!"

**Dark Dreymer** (15:02:09): "You said we were people too though, non-human people..." Ralph cut himself off before he confused himself more, "I can be nice but still fight right? Anyway, Ralph isn't exactly dangerous, it rhymes with safe so that's pretty lame. As for being handsome..." Ralph couldn't quite stop the sarcastic laugh, "I'm just muscles, nothing attractive here."

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:03:32): "I like your muscles. A _lot_." Suddenly, Gil blushed and turned back toward the blender, starting it. When it was done, he poured himself a glass.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:04:40): "Thanks." Ralph was really blushing now, Gil was avoiding his gaze and he couldn't bring himself to look at him as he spoke, "You're kinda sweet."

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:05:46): He giggled and took a sip of his smoothie, finally turning back around. "Maybe you can be nice and still be good at fighting. I hope so. I don't want you to get mean, Ralph. I was hoping we could be friends."

**Dark Dreymer** (15:07:05): "That'd be nice." Ralph ignored the slight feeling of disappointment, it wasn't the first time he'd misread the signals.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:07:42): "You want some of this?" he asked, turning back around to pour some more of the smoothie.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:09:17): "Uh, yeah sure." Ralph watched Gil pour the smoothie and then accepted the offered cup. The mixture was sweet, but not like candy, it had a natural taste to it, "It's good." Maybe he put a little too much emphasis into that, but it genuinely was delicious.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:10:59): Gil flushed a little again, looking really pleased. He really liked to make food, of all kinds. He just enjoyed being hospitable. He took Ralph's free hand. "Let's go sit in my room," he said.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:11:43): "Uh, yeah sure." Ralph looked down at the hand in his own, maybe he hadn't misread the signals after all.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:16:20): When Ralph looked down at their joined hands, he swallowed, but he relaxed when he realized Ralph wasn't upset about it, just surprised. "Okay, c'mon." He pulled him to his bedroom. It was all stone, just like the rest of the castle. There was a plain black bedspread on the bed and there were a couple orderly bookshelves and one orderly desk. The walls were only decorated with pictures of famous, bloodthirsty werewolves and the only indication that the room was used by someone who wasn't a cold-hearted adult werewolf was the chew toy on the bed. Gil let go of Ralph's hand, looking around. Then he sat down right on the chew toy, causing it to squeak. He moved it out from under him, putting it under his pillow.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:18:17): "This is..." Ralph searched his mind for a word that would describe the room perfectly and without seeming offensive, but he couldn't seem to think of anything, "Nice. Did you decorate it yourself?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:18:35): He shook his head. "Oh, no."

**Dark Dreymer** (15:19:32): "Right, right, of course." Ralph mentally scolded himself, perusing one of the far-too-tidy bookshelves without actually reading the titles of any of the books. Reading wasn't his thing anyway.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:21:08): "You can read anything there. Well, I'd want you to bring it back, though." Gil looked around again. "Did you get to decorate your own room?" he asked Ralph in awe.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:23:03): "Uh, no thanks anyway though." Ralph turned away from the bookshelf quickly, "I decorated my room back home, but I haven't really settled in here yet. I'm not going to be a werewolf permanently until the full moon, I think everyone's been a bit too busy to sort out a room for me yet."

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:24:09): "After your first couple months here, you can leave and find housing somewhere else. You won't though, right?" Gil asked a little anxiously. He didn't want Ralph to go.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:25:06): "No." It would be too expensive, too much hassle and besides Gil looked at him so hopefully as he spoke he couldn't have abandoned him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:26:40): "Good. I . . . ." He just smiled. "You must have been scared, when you were bitten. I'm glad I was never bitten."

**Dark Dreymer** (15:28:03): "To be honest, yeah it was terrifying. But it was the days afterwards that were worse, my body was acting weird and I didn't know why. I'm glad The Syndicate found me, but I still sometimes get urges to do things that seem odd."

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:28:54): "I kind of wish I had more urges. My life is so...," he looked around his room sadly for a moment.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:30:01): "Trust me it's not so great." Ralph sat beside Gil on the bed and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "At least you don't feel like sniffing people's butts."

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:31:08): Gil's eyes widened, and then he tried not to laugh at the very idea. "I'm sure it'll pass!" he said, letting out a small snicker.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:31:52): "Hey, don't tease." Ralph punched Gil playfully, but couldn't stop himself smiling.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:34:23): He just giggled a little more. "Now I want to know if everyone bitten feels like that or what." He glanced at his shelf, then looked away again. That was the kind of thing he wouldn't be taught. Hunting, yeah, he knew all about. But somehow, butt-sniffing was improper. "I guess it makes sense. Maybe, you know, the scent helps you to learn more about the person."

**Dark Dreymer** (15:35:24): "Probably something like that, maybe I should test it out on you and we can see." It was phrased jokingly, with perhaps the slightest hint of flirtation underneath.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:35:37): "Oo! Yeah, okay!"

**Dark Dreymer** (15:36:22): "Right, uh, turn over." Ralph bit his lip to try and stop the furious blush at the very thought.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:39:13): "No shoes on the bed," Gil murmured, taking his shoes off first. Then he got up on his knees, arms resting on top of the headboard. "Go ahead and satisfy your urge," he said helpfully, glancing back at Ralph from over his shoulder.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:44:08): Ralph felt the slightest shiver run down his spine at the words, either Gil was incredibly naive or the biggest flirt known to man, uh werewolf, kind.

Pulling his tatty sneakers off his feet without bothering to untie the frayed laces Ralph crawled onto the bed. At first it just seemed embarrassing, but as the primal force that had been growing within him over the past days took over he calmed down, "You're a nice person." Ralph stated, but then there was a subtle hint to the scent, "But, you're sad... You feel like a failure..." There was more but Ralph pulled back, it felt wrong to be feeling the private thoughts and feelings of another person.  
"I'm sorry." Ralph was partly apologizing for invading Gil's privacy, and partly for the misery Gil was hiding behind a mask of simple happiness.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:45:22): "Are you done?" he asked. He wasn't going to move until Ralph said he could. He was careful to be very obedient.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:47:06): "I'm done." Ralph reached and pulled Gil into a seated position, holding him in a slightly awkward embrace afterwards, "You're so nice Gil, you deserve to feel good about yourself."

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:47:37): He snuggled a little bit. "I think I just need a friend," he said, resting his head against Ralph's shoulder.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:48:29): "Then you've got one." Ralph nuzzled his face against Gil's soft, but too tidy, hair

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:52:42): Gil walked down the hallway to Ralph's room. The leader liked Ralph because he was young and strong. He wasn't an alpha, but he was a strong fighter. Gil knocked on the door, hoping Ralph was awake.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:55:05): "Hey Gil." Ralph seemed tired, but he smiled warmly at the sight of his friend regardless, "What you doing here this late?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:56:27): "I just can't sleep." He pushed past Ralph into the room and looked around. There wasn't a lot in it, but it still looked a lot more homey than his own room.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:57:18): "So you decided to prevent me sleeping too?" Ralph sounded slightly annoyed, but he was smiling light-heartedly despite this.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:57:40): "Maybe we can sleep together?" Gil offered, turning to look at him.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:59:14): "Like..." Ralph swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, his heart suddenly beating a whole lot faster and the starting symptoms of turning wolfy appearing, "...Just in the same bed, sleeping, nothing more, right?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:59:56): Gil frowned slightly. "What other kind of sleeping is there?"

**Dark Dreymer** (16:01:21): "Oh, nothing. Don't worry, let's just sleep." Trying to cover up his slip-up Ralph turned away from his friend and clambered under the covers.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:02:49): He paused, sniffing for a moment. He could smell Ralph's arousal slightly where he'd stood and flushed, making his way to the bed too.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:04:37): "Ralph?"

**Dark Dreymer** (16:04:57): "Night Gil." Ralph shifted so he was facing away from Gil, not wanting to embarass himself any further tonight.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:05:42): He slid under the covers. "Were you touching yourself, before I came in? I can leave again."

**Dark Dreymer** (16:09:26): "No, I don't want you to leave."

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:09:49): He smiled softly. "Okay. You just smell really . . . uh."

**Dark Dreymer** (16:10:34): "What?" Ralph had a good idea what he might smell like right now, but he was really hoping that Gil was just referring to the mint shower gel he'd used earlier.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:11:18): "Like you're hard," he said, blushing a little. The smell was kind of getting to him too, though he tried to fight it.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:13:19): "Is it a problem?" Ralph asked, shifting about slightly.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:14:00): "No! I was just wondering if you wanted me to leave so you could . . . never mind. Never mind." He buried his flushing face in the back of Ralph's shoulder.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:15:42): Ralph shivered slightly at the touch, turning slightly he wrapped an arm round his friend, "Don't worry about it Gil, we'll just go to sleep, kay?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:17:35): He made a little whine, but nodded. "Yeah, okay." He shifted a little awkwardly, glancing at his crotch. The smell was a really good one.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:19:26): Gil's movements at his side weren't really helping Ralph's attempts to cool down, he was still hard and aching for contact but he wasn't going to kick Gil out just for some relief. It was his own fault and he'd have to live with it. Stupid hormones!

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:20:13): "Ralph . . . it smells . . . very good."

**Dark Dreymer** (16:21:56): Ralph shuddered, almost coming then and there from the want in Gil's voice. His mind was screaming at him a million different things, but all he could hear was the cry for pleasure from the aching hardness at his groin.  
"Gil?" He caught the younger wolf's attention before pressing their lips together.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:22:23): Gil parted his lips and moaned softly for him.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:23:17): "Shit, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Ralph muttered against Gil's lips, before pressing forward again. His tongue plundering the depths of the other boy's mouth.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:24:26): He shuddered against him, growling low in his throat, but it was so weak it was almost a purr. His hand slid behind Ralph's neck, as if scared he might pull away.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:26:40): Ralph straddled the smaller boy, his aching hardness pressing into Gil. His hands (almost paws by this point) ran down Gil's body, working their way under his shirt as he continued to kiss him fiercly.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:28:17): Gil whined. "Oh, Ralph," he whispered breathlessly.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:29:59): Ralph could only grunt animalistically as he placed kisses along Gil's jawline, fangs dancing softly over the skin of the younger wolf's shoulder as Ralph bit very lightly.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:32:31): He gasped. "Ralph," he moaned, hips jerking at the hint of those teeth, "Fangs." He wasn't complaining. "Bite me."

**Dark Dreymer** (16:34:35): Ralph didn't need telling twice, leaning down to capture the soft flesh where Gil's neck and shoulder joined he sucked the sweet skin into his mouth, before he bit down hard fangs tearing deep, the taste of coppery blood filling his mouth.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:35:40): Gil yelped at the feeling, crying out his pleasure. He shuddered under Ralph, writhing and breathing harshly.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:36:38): "So hot." Ralph managed to pant the two words as he lapped at the wound, his hips grinding down into the body below him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:37:55): Gil rocked up against him, groaning. He was very close to the edge after that, gasping in hot little breaths of air.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:40:14): "Calm down." Ralph grinned slightly, lips still tinged with blood, and shifted his weight so Gil wouldn't be able to move quite so much. Distracting Gil with deep kisses he pulled his shirt off then leant back to remove his own.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:43:29): His breathing eventually slowed to a more or less normal rate and he lay sprawled out under Ralph, all disheveled and bloody and utterly his as his mouth was ravished.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:45:52): Ralph shifted off of Gil again, ignoring the little whimper that Gil gave, and worked the zipper of the younger wolf's pants down, freeing the trapped hardness contained within. The scent of arousal in the air grew thicker and Ralph stroked one-handed as he fumbled to free his own erection from it's confines.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:48:15): Gil sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Ralph as he was touched, unable to help his small, soft moans of appreciation. He'd looked at Ralph's body and thought sexual things before, but he'd thought he'd have to stick to fantasizing.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:50:17): Ralph sighed as he finally forced his pants open, pushing them as far down his legs as he could manage he stilled the hand working on Gil's hardness and leaned over the smaller form again, pressing a soft kiss to Gil's lips as their cocks brushed together with an almost painful friction.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:51:09): He gasped, seeking entrance into Ralph's mouth with passion, hip rocking up to get more of that feeling.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:53:31): Ralph let Gil writhe below him, letting the smaller wolf's tongue explore his mouth. Pleased with the small groans, whines and almost howls he could draw from him as they slid together.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:55:12): Gil definitely didn't feel inadequate at the moment, not at this. This was so much better than friendship.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:57:49): Ralph broke away from the kiss with a particularly loud cry, "Gil, you're so fucking hot." Ralph's arms were starting to feel weak from holding himself up, pleasure weakening the muscles in his body; but he ground against Gil further seeking the bliss of release. One hand worked down to wrap around both of them and stroke in quick, erratic movements.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:01:35): He bit his lip, but let it go so he could cum with a genuine howl after only a few of the quick, awkward strokes. He wrapped his arms around Ralph's shoulders, eyes closed and face flushed.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:04:57): "Oh fuck." Ralph's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he pressed his lips to the bite he had given Gil earlier, sucking at the abused flesh as he rode out his orgasm. When it was over he collapsed atop Gil breath coming in quick pants, he forced himself to shift off of the smaller wolf so as not to crush him, but refused to stop nuzzling the bite mark.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:08:17): Gil moved his head so Ralph could have more access. The bite was already starting to heal up, but he wished it would stick around longer. He felt wanted and claimed.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:09:36): Ralph lapped at the wound a few more times before abandoning it in favor of Gil's lips instead. He gave Gil a few soft kisses, sinking back into the mattress as exhaustion began to settle in.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:13:07): Gil kissed back, tasting his own blood with a thrill. He was still a werewolf, after all. He nuzzled Ralph's cheek, then rested against him. "Oh wow."

**Dark Dreymer** (17:15:08): "You can say that again." Ralph mumbled, a goofy smile on his lips.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:16:28): "Are we still friends? Or are we . . . together? Either way is fine with me," he admitted, curling up.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:18:30): "You have a real talent for asking silly questions, you know that?" Ralph wrapped his arms tight around Gil and held him close, "We're together." Ralph states pressing a kiss to the back of Gil's neck, the words were spoken with more than a hint of possessiveness.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:18:57): Gil smiled. "I'm all yours," he murmured.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:19:48): "'Course you are, now go to sleep." Ralph mumbled, his eyes shut and his breathing starting to even out.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:25:23): Gil slid into sleep too. He knew he'd have to get up early just in case anyone decided to wake him up. He could never be caught naked and bitten and sexed-up! He didn't even touch himself in his room. He waited until he was in the shower or the bathroom. Oh, he'd worry about it all in the morning, though. Now, despite the cum drying on him, he wasn't ready to leave Ralph's side.

**JesJamesMeowth**: Gil actually slept really well next to Ralph like that. When he woke up, he thought he'd have just enough time to sneak back to his room. It wasn't just his father he was afraid of finding him not in his room. It was all the other werewolves too. They really did condescend to him. They thought he was a screw-up. Gil wanted to just go, but he didn't want Ralph to think he was getting cold feet or anything. In fact, his feet had never been warmer! "Ralph?" He gently shook him awake.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:30:54): "Nguh." Ralph mumbled and tightened his hold on Gil, burying his face in the younger boy's hair.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:31:41): Gil swallowed. Ralph was way too hot. "Ralph, I have to go," he said, voice a little shaky. He didn't want to leave at all.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:33:08): "No. Stay." Ralph was awake enough yet to use full sentences and settled for those two short commands, his hands starting to wander across Gil's still bare skin.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:34:01): "Ralph," he begged, but he wouldn't leave if Ralph didn't want him to. He couldn't.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:35:11): With a sort of half grunt Ralph forced himself upright, "What time is it?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:35:41): "Time for me to go."

**Dark Dreymer** (18:36:32): "Really?" Ralph pouted, "Fine, I guess I'll see you later or something."

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:37:40): "Of course you will. You're my boyfriend, right?" He reached out to stroke his cheek lightly.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:38:18): "Yeah, yeah I am." Ralph leaned into the touch, reaching up to pull Gil closer and into an almost chaste kiss.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:40:12): Gil sighed contentedly in his arms. "I mean, really," he said after a minute. "I'm going to get in trouble, and I'm already in trouble for the whole vegetarian thing a little while back."

**Dark Dreymer** (18:41:55): Ralph laughed very slightly, Gil really was _too_ adorable. "Okay, you should go. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble." He swung out of bed and made his way over to the door, holding it open for Gil and waving one hand in a mockingly chivalrous manner.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:44:23): He chuckled, going through the door. Maybe things wouldn't have to change much at all. "Oh, wow, I'm soooo flattered," he said, batting his eyelashes. "What a gentleman."

**Dark Dreymer** (18:45:08): "Only for you." Ralph pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and smiled.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:01:59): Gil blushed a little, knowing he had to get back to his room, feeling like he'd have to drag his feet there the entire time. Brother Lucas was the blond member of the Syndicate who had found the new kid in the woods. He was walking by when he heard him and the leader's kid and turned to have a look. They were kissing. His eyes glowed for a second. "What are you doing out of bed? No one wants to see you around here." Gil glanced at him, pulling away from Ralph. "Look, please don't tell Dad." "I'll do whatever I want. So . . . what are you doing?" He looked from one to the other, even though it was obvious. They still smelled of sex and looked all mussed up.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:04:16): "Nothing." Ralph insisted, "We were just talking." He fixed Lucas with a hard stare for a moment before turning to Gil, "I'll see you later Gil."

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:07:17): "Yeah. People just 'talk' all the time." He licked his lips clearly. He was a tall man, maybe not as muscled as Ralph, but he clearly had some tricks up his sleeve; one could just sense it. He looked like he'd done a few bad deeds in his past. "Been talking all night?" Gil laughed nervously. "Mhm. Well, I'll see you later, Ralph, Brother Lucas." He ran for his room. Lucas smiled a creepy sort of smile at Ralph.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:08:24): "What?" Ralph challenged, drawing himself up to his full height and flashing his eyes yellow in warning.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:09:35): He licked his lips. "I'm just a little hungry." He looked Ralph up and down. "It's the daytime now, but you better be careful. Cubs aren't safe out at night."

**Dark Dreymer** (19:10:43): "I'm not a cub. I'm 19." Ralph stated, his voice still on the edge of violence.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:11:12): He chuckled. "Right. My mistake." Then he was gone.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:12:08): Ralph sighed slightly, retreating to his room and shutting the door behind him. He'd have to keep an eye out for Lucas over the next few days, if he went to the leader things could get very difficult for Gil.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:17:50): Gil was a little scared for Ralph that night, but Ralph seemed okay the next day. Brother Lucas tried to keep an eye on Ralph the next couple nights, and Gil too. Gil could give anything away. He was just so spastic. Ralph, though. Mm. He seemed like he would be great to assert dominance over. A challenge. Then again, both together might not be too bad. He could watch them squeal and whine like the cubs they were. Yeah, and they'd be much more willing to do that. Not a lot of hassle. And he probably wouldn't even be kicked out. Well, if he found them again, they were so his.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:20:03): Ralph was starting to get irritable, he'd seen Gil plenty since they're first (and thus far only) night together but with Lucas watching over them he'd had to make do with only slight hand touches as a way to express his affection.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:24:11): Gil longed for his touch too. He wanted to tell his dad about Brother Lucas, but he was afraid he wouldn't do anything about it. He'd never been particularly protective, aside from not actually torturing him. He was just so distant, no matter how Gil tried to connect. He did request Brother Lucas be sent on the next mission, though. That should give them a couple hours. He ran to Ralph's room.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:25:13): Ralph opened his bedroom door and found Gil waiting outside looking nervous but excited. "Gil, what are you doing here?" Ralph asked in a hushed whisper.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:25:57): Gil grabbed him, burying his face in his shoulder. "He's gone right now. Please, Ralph. I just need to be with you."

**Dark Dreymer** (19:26:26): "Gone?" Ralph pushed Gil back long enough to ask, "For how long?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:28:06): "I don't know. Please, Ralph." He flushed slightly as he reached down and cupped Ralph's crotch through his clothing. He'd thought about it so much the past couple weeks he thought he'd explode. He started unzipping him.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:29:21): "Gil..." Any protestations died on Ralph's lips and he pulled Gil into the room, slamming the door shut behind them. "We'll have to be quick." Ralph stated, pulling his shirt off over his head and pushing Gil down onto the bed.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:32:23): "I know, I know." He squirmed out of his own shirt. "I've been going crazy," he admitted.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:33:11): "Me too." Ralph said, he probably would've said more but instead placed a bititng kiss to Gil's neck.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:35:41): He reached down and pushed Ralph's jeans down, sliding his hand into those boxers shakily before grasping him, stroking him a couple times with a shudder. Ralph felt so good.

**Dark Dreymer**: Ralph broke his hold on Gil's neck, a shaky breath ghosting across the slightly bruised flesh. Ralph reached down and pulled Gil's pants open, returning the favour.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:39:35): He gasped, whining. He pulled his hand out to push the boxers down too, getting a better hold on him. "Ohhhh." He squeezed slightly, feeling it, before stroking some more. He flushed as he pictured it maybe being inside of him some day. He wanted that very much.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:44:22): "Gil." Ralph moaned his lover's name, thoughts of fantasies from the weeks of forced chastity contributing to the overwhelming emotion building up inside him. He pressed his lips hard to Gil's, kissing him with complete and utter need.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:46:47): Gil hesitated for a moment before whispering, "Ralph? Can I lick it?" a little nervously.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:47:49): Ralph's breath caught in his throat for a moment and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could manage to speak, "Yes, oh God yes, please."

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:51:28): He smiled shyly, coaxing Ralph to lay down on his back. He stroked slowly before leaning in for his first taste, flicking his tongue out to run along the side, letting out a moan. He did it again, taking big, long licks until all of what he could see was dripping with saliva. It was so beautiful.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:52:36): "Shit, Gil." The two syllables were long drawn out hisses of pleasure. Ralph fidgeted slightly on the bed, trying hard to resist the urge to thrust up into the warmth.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:55:35): Gil glanced up at him then carefully took a little into his mouth, hand on the shaft as he licked at the head, then pulled in a little more. He tried his hand at sucking what was in his mouth. He was being very careful of his teeth. He still hadn't wolfed out, so there was no fang scare. He almost never wolfed out when he wasn't choosing to.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:57:24): Ralph let out a rather inarticulate moan as those soft, warm lips closed around him. His hands changed to paws clawed at the blankets beneath him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:58:19): Gil noticed the claws scratching at the bed. That made him giggle slightly, sending sensations vibrating around the head of Ralph's cock as he did.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:59:27): "Fuck." Ralph's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he couldn't see anything for a few moments, "Do that again."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:00:40): At first Gil couldn't figure out what he meant and then, when he did, he laughed involuntarily anyway. Then he laughed a little more, stroking the rest of the spit-covered length with his hand, encouraging his boyfriend to try and cum.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:02:02): "Oh..." Ralph couldn't even find a curse word to express the sheer pleasure at his lover's motions and settled for a howl as he threw his head back and felt his orgasm rip through him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:05:26): Gil moaned when he felt it happen, but choked because of it, spilling a little from his lips before he got himself under control, sucking the cum down. He pulled off, slurping, a little messy, especially for being him, but loving it. He wiped at his chin, sucking the cum off his fingers ravenously. He wanted as much of Ralph as possible.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:07:01): Seeing Gil behave so indecently and the smell of lust and sex filling the air almost drove Ralph crazy with desire, he pounced on Gil and wrapped a paw round Gil's still hard cock.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:10:09): Gil, shuddered, resting his sticky face against Ralph's neck and sighing against it as he was touched by that furry paw.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:11:12): Ralph set a fast pace, desperate to feel Gil cum for him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:12:05): It didn't take long. Soon he was moaning his release against Ralph's neck, pulsing against his paw.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:15:36): Ralph waited until Gil's release was finished and then licked his hand clean, wiping Gil's stomach clean with his tongue after and then kissing his way up the younger man's torso, neck and finally placing one final kiss on Gil's lips.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:18:09): He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Ralph. "I had Dad send him on a mission."

**Dark Dreymer** (20:19:31): "You can be deviously clever sometimes." Ralph smiled down and ruffled Gil's messy hair, "Any other missions coming up? I'd appreciate a bit more private time between us."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:21:45): "I'll see what I can do. Maybe next time we can . . . you know. I don't want to push our luck though. I'm really scared Lucas might do something. He hates me, but . . . I don't think he hates you." He held Ralph a little more tightly. Ralph was his.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:23:03): "I wouldn't let him." Ralph growled slightly at the very thought, "I'd only do anything like that with you. I promise you that."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:23:18): "I don't think he would ask."

**Dark Dreymer** (20:24:08): "No probably not." Ralph sighed and held Gil a little more tightly, "But I'd fight him, tooth and claw. For you, I'm only for you."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:25:28): He kissed him gently. "I mean it. Next time, I think I want you to . . . you know, uh," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "breed me."

**Dark Dreymer** (20:27:05): "If it's what you want, I'll see what I can do."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:27:50): He nosed him. "If you don't want to, you don't have to," he said, trying not to sound disappointed.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:28:43): "I want to." He really, really wanted to, "But I don't want to hurt you. We'll have to be careful and prepare in advance."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:30:26): "Okay." He grinned, resting against him again. "Have you done it before?"

**Dark Dreymer** (20:30:44): "Just once."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:33:02): "Then you'll know what to do," he said, sounding relieved. "I hate that Lucas fellow, always in our business. I just want to be held like this and not have to worry, you know? Maybe he'll get eaten," he suggested brightly.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:33:56): "Gil, it's not right to wish that on anyone," Ralph scolded, before adding, "Me too."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:34:48): He laughed. "I should probably get out of here soon. You're . . . you're really hot transformed too."

**Dark Dreymer** (20:35:39): Ralph blushes a little, though it was mostly hidden by the fur. "I don't want you to leave yet."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:37:00): "Oh Ralph!" He wrestled with the blanket, draping it over the two of them. He brushed his soft cheek against Ralph's furred one.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:43:44): Ralph sighed at the feel of Gil's soft skin, it helped sooth the heat that stayed in his fur after exercise. "This is nice." He smiled and rubbed his face against Gil's again.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:44:34): "I wish we could room together, and spend every night like this."

**Dark Dreymer** (20:45:33): "That'd be nice." Ralph smiled at the thought of being able to spend every night with Gil beside him, "But I don't think your dad would let us, especially if Lucas told him about us."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:47:31): "I know." He whined like a little puppy, nosing Ralph's jaw before kissing it.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:48:25): "You should go." Ralph sighed, "Or else I'm gonna hold you and never let go."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:50:49): "Okay. Okay." He was used to having to do things he didn't particularly want to do. "Ralph? If you think of me and touch yourself, and I do the same thing . . . even if we're in different places . . . it'll be like we're mating."

**Dark Dreymer** (20:52:19): Ralph felt a little whimper rise in his throat at the frailty in his lover's voice, he pressed one final kiss to Gil's lips, "Every night before we're together again. I promise you."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:53:30): He kissed him back. "Me too. I've never done it in my room before, but . . . me too." He forced himself to pull away after he stroked Ralph's cheek one last time. He got dressed again.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:54:57): Ralph watched sadly as Gil dressed, he desperately wanted to drag the younger wolf back to bed and just hold him all night but refrained with all the effort he could muster.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:55:54): "Stay safe, Ralph. Heh heh, 'safe' 'Rafe'. Okay, I'm going. See you tonight, sort of!" And then he was off to his own room before Lucas could get back.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:57:29): "Night Gil." Ralph whispered to the empty room, _I love you_ he finished in his head, but he couldn't work up the nerve to say those words aloud and especially not to Gil himself.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:59:28): Lucas came back, drained, but still kind of pumped up from the bloodshed. He'd washed up a little, but hadn't showered yet. He'd been kind of paranoid about going on the mission, like maybe the two cubs would sneak around and fuck like dogs before he got back. He knocked on Ralph's door. "Oh Ralph." He chuckled.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:00:57): Ralph growled at the voice, his thoughts turned from his lover to ones of anger and he quickly threw on his underwear and made his way to the door, "What do you want!?" He demanded when he'd thrown the door open.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:02:55): He looked him up and down. "Do you think that's a wise question?" He traced the tip of a finger over Ralph's jaw. "So what's that smell?" He took in a deep breath. "Something tells me it's not a scented candle."

**Dark Dreymer** (21:04:16): Ralph was slightly disturbed by the touch, but refused to flinch away from it. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." He lied, jaw fixed and eyebrows set into a line.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:07:08): "All dirty little cubs know. They wait until the rest of the pack can't see them, don't they?" He chuckled, suddenly pulling his tracing finger away. "I'll see you around, Ralph." He glanced down at the underwear. "Maybe more of you."

**Dark Dreymer** (21:10:10): "Don't count on it." Ralph muttered venomously, pushing the door shut and returning to his bed. He really wished Gil was still there so he could hold him close for comfort, but instead he kept his promise to his lover. Forcing all thoughts but those of the younger wolf from his head he pleasured himself, seeking a quick orgasm and came with Gil's name on his lips.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:11:13): Gil came too, imagining handsome Ralph and all the amazing things he could do.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:13:55): ...But when it was over and he was cold and alone in his room it just wasn't the same. Cleaning himself off Ralph scrambled under the covers and pulled a pillow to his chest. He tossed and turned for a short while, thoughts of the other wolf in the room not too far away, with a soft whimper of 'Gil' Ralph finally fell into fitful sleep.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:15:11): Gil actually fell asleep right after, satisfying himself with imagining Ralph, for the moment. If he'd have known about Lucas's visit, though, his sleep wouldn't have been half as easy.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:18:33): Gil cautiously walked to Ralph's room about a week later. He knocked softly on the door.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:19:14): "Hey." Ralph couldn't help the slightly hopeful tone of his voice when he saw Gil, "How are you?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:20:24): Gil nuzzled his cheek. "Well, I'm okay. Kind of nervous. I reminded Dad what a good job Lucas had done last time, and he agreed, but there's just something that doesn't feel right."

**Dark Dreymer** (21:21:58): "It's probably just because you're a little apprehensive," Ralph reasoned, "Don't be." He said holding Gil close, "We don't have to do it if you get scared okay."

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:23:25): "Okay. I love you, Ralph." He nosed him, pushing past him to get into the room and start taking off his shirt.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:24:17): "You?" Ralph stopped short, slightly shocked. How could Gil express so easily the words he'd been trying to say for weeks?

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:25:15): "Hm?" he looked over at him. "Come inside the room, Ralph. We're hiding, 'member?"

**Dark Dreymer** (21:26:31): "Yeah, uh..." Ralph shook himself out of the stupor Gil's words had sent him into, pushing the door shut he made his way over to the boyfriend. Ralph's fingers stilled Gil's hands as they went to pull his shirt off, "I love you too Gil."

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:28:53): He looked at his boyfriend, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Good. I trust you too," he continued. "I really don't mind being your bitch."

**Dark Dreymer** (21:31:23): Ralph smiled, letting Gil return to removing his shirt and set about taking off his own.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:33:15): When they were bare-chested, he went ahead and interrupted the de-clothing process again by kissing Ralph, then just holding him, skin to skin. It felt nice, like it always did and, he had a feeling, always would.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:35:13): Ralph's hands rubbed warm circles on Gil's back, venturing slowly lower until they reached Gil's butt. Squeezing once Ralph let go and held onto Gil's hips, pushing him back very slightly and breaking the kiss so they were simply staring at each other with lust-filled eyes, sharing each other's breath.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:39:43): The touch to his ass was electric and brought a shiver up his spine. Taking Ralph's hands, he pulled them back behind him, hoping he'd get the message, still staring into his eyes.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:40:30): Ralph couldn't help but smile at Gil's directness, he was behaving with much more confidence the more time they spent together

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:41:46): Ralph brought out the wolf in him. That was impressive, because not a lot did. He pressed back against the hands, wiggling a little in his jeans.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:43:32): "You're so hot." Ralph wondered if he'd ever tire of telling Gil just how gorgeous he was, he pressed his lips to Gil's neck finding the spot where he had bitten him during their first time and let his fangs tease the flesh.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:44:28): Gil's knees went weak almost instantly and he held onto Ralph's shoulders so he wouldn't collapse. He moaned long and low.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:46:30): Ralph felt laughter rising in his chest at Gil's reaction, he ran his fangs across the skin again, letting the pierce the skin very slightly this time.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:47:54): "Ralph," he gasped out, wanting more. Werewolf bites healed very quickly, so there wouldn't be much of a reminder, but the sensation was entirely familiar.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:48:46): "Mm, you taste good." Ralph grinned against his lover's flesh before biting down heavily, salty blood spilling out onto his eager tongue.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:50:21): Gil bit back a shriek, writhing against him in a dirty little grind, way too far gone to notice the door open. "Mm. Cubs. My favorite."

**Dark Dreymer** (21:51:28): Ralph spun round in an instant, eyes golden and fangs still dripping with Gil's blood; the effect made him look feral which was certainly how he felt at the sight of the older werewolf.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:53:53): Gil moaned, swaying a little, gripping Ralph. He looked up at Lucas, a little stunned. "L-Lucas?" "I talked my way out of duties today. I thought I might catch someone in the act." He licked his lips, looking them up and down. "Does he taste good, Ralph? Tell me." He closed the door with a dull thud.

**Dark Dreymer** (21:55:14): "Get out of here, now." Ralph made sure to keep between his lover and the older wolf, his voice had hardened but was almost a whisper.

**JesJamesMeowth** (21:55:35): "And if I don't? Mm, so pretty when you're mad. Aren't you?"

**Dark Dreymer** (21:56:36): "I said _leave!_" Ralph swiped at Lucas, aggression taking control of his thoughts.

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:47:03): Lucas wolfed out, grinning with a fanged smile. "You know, I don't need the Syndicate. But I think you do. I think both of you do."

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:48:42): Gil quietly wolfed out behind Ralph, very fluidly. The bite mark from Ralph healed just as quickly.

**Dark Dreymer** (23:49:54): "Who says we need The Syndicate?" Ralph snarled, "We could do just fine outside the castle."

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:54:28): "Oh really?" He grinned. "I can see you lasting maybe a week or so out there. You're a new wolf. You still don't have any control over yourself. And _he_'d be roadkill as soon as he left." Gil snarled. "Get out of here, Lucas!" "You'd never leave, though. Who am I kidding? Little daddy's boy. He doesn't care about you. Look, I got a couple friends who'd love watching too. We don't see a lot of cubs, let alone ones who are already mating. One of 'em could be here if I just howl. Who do you think would win? Us two, or you two. Hmmmm."

**Dark Dreymer** (23:56:47): "We aren't performing monkeys, or wolves for that matter." Ralph glared pure fury in his eyes, "No matter who you bring I'd fight them before I'd let you see our private time together." His paw reached behind to find Gil's and he held it tightly.

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:58:25): Gil grasped onto it. "I will too," he said. He'd like to see someone try and touch Ralph. He'd be on them like that. Lucas chuckled, threw his head back, and howled.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:08:04): Ralph's ears twitched as they picked up the sound of feet outside, the door opened and to his bewilderment a girl stepped into the room. She looked to be a few years older than him, short but thickly built.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:09:45): Gil hid behind Ralph again. He really did not like girls. "Hello, Sister Marshall. Are you as hungry as I?"

**Dark Dreymer** (00:11:20): "But of course." Brown eyes flashed a luminous yellow as she looked over the two young wolves, "And how delicious they look."  
"Leave us alone." Ralph demanded, with Gil behind him once more he felt the need to protect his mate.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:15:05): "That's not fair. You didn't say it would be a girl!" "Maybe I should let her have you instead." Gil shut up, but his eyes flashed angrilly. There had to be some way for Ralph and him to get out of it without serious injury, and also without having sex in front of the two. The idea really upset Ralph. Gil would do it just as long as neither of them were harmed, but Ralph's opinion was the one that mattered because he was bothered by the idea.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:19:00): "I won't let your near him, either of you." Ralph growled in particular at the girl - Sister Marshall if that was her name - who was eying Gil with interest.  
"You gonna protect him?" She stepped forwards, not intimidated, and prodded Ralph's chest as she spoke, "Big, strong wolf like you gonna protect your mate?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:20:38): Gil snarled, getting out from behind Ralph when he was threatened. "Don't touch him!" He didn't fight a lot, no, but that didn't mean he couldn't. He was home schooled as a werewolf in the headquarters of the Evil Werewolf Syndicate. He knew a little, at least.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:21:19): "And if I do?" Sister Marshall sneered.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:21:45): "We'll fight you together!"

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:22:10): Lucas laughed.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:22:58): "What's funny, you think we can't handle you?" Ralph asked, before he could get a response he threw the first punch of the fight.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:26:51): Lucas took the blow and then put Ralph in a hold. He started laughing again. "Marshall, he's not even a full wolf yet!" Gil gasped. "No!" he cried, running at Lucas from the side and starting to kick and punch with what little he knew of Wolf Fu. At the very least, it was very distracting to Lucas. Lucas growled at him.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:28:22): "Puppies should know better than to make a fuss." Marshall almost lazily grabbed Gil's arms and pulled them behind his back so that Gil was half crouched over.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:29:07): Gil cried out. "Let go! Ahhh, Ralph!" The worry was clear in his eyes.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:30:30): "Get off him!" Ralph cried, struggling against the strong hold Lucas had over him.  
"Yeah like I'm gonna do that because you told me to." Marshall rolled her eyes and twisted Gil's arms further.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:31:45): He moaned in pain, crumpling a little more. He struggled to get away. "Did you really think you could do much without being a full-blown werewolf, cub?"

**Dark Dreymer** (00:33:24): "Not really, but I won't let you hurt Gil no matter what." Ralph stated honestly, still twisting in Lucas's firm grip and trying to elbow the other man in the stomach.  
"Ah, it's almost sweet." Marshall purred at Ralph's struggling.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:35:47): Tears of pain were forming in Gil's eyes. "We'll do what they want," he gasped, obviously talking to Ralph. Ralph's elbow made contact, but didn't have a lot of force behind it. He sniffed at the back of Ralph's head. "What if I wanted to have your mate tonight?"

**Dark Dreymer** (00:38:33): Ralph stiffened, he'd promised Gil. He'd promised him that he wouldn't let Lucas have him in that way, he'd didn't want to but there was no way out of it. "No, don't... I'll, we'll. We'll do what you want." He looked at Gil almost apologetically, despite the other boy having said the exact same thing a moment ago.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:39:48): "We'll be good," he groaned. Lucas held him very loosely now. "Mm. Good cubs."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:41:08): "Don't try to run now." Marshall whispered to Gil letting go of his arms.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:44:16): "I won't run." True to his word, he just stood there. "Can I go to Ralph?" he asked her. Lucas gave Ralph a little push toward Gil. "If it ain't good, we'll still go ahead and take both of you." Gil latched onto Ralph after rubbing his aching muscles a little. "Don't make them made, Ralph," he whispered. He just wanted Ralph to be okay. That's all he needed.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:45:46): "I'm sorry." Ralph whispered into Gil's hair, one hand running through the soft strands and the other held at his waist protectively, "I should've been stronger."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:46:48): "N-No, I should have. I was _born_ a werewolf, I just . . . ." He nuzzled him. "Let's pretend they aren't here. Let's just pretend we're alone."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:49:02): "Right." Ralph nodded slightly hesitantly, all the warmth that had been between them seemed to have vanished during the fight and now the bare skin of his chest was chilled by the cool air of the room, "Love ya." The words were so soft even Ralph barely heard them, once they were spoken he pressed his lips to Gil's.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:50:58): Gil kissed him back, pulling him closer with a forced moan. If those two wanted a show, they'd get it. He'd dewolfed when he'd latched onto Ralph, and now he was licking at Ralph's fangs, tongue trying to crawl inside Ralph's mouth and live there, if only to ignore the other wolves.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:54:32): Ralph could sense Gil was acting up because of their company. It nearly broke his heart to hear such a false cry as the result of his attention, pulling back he placed a quick kiss to Gil's lips and spoke one hushed word, "Relax." Before running his fangs across the bare skin of Gil's neck and finding the spot he'd been working on before they'd been interrupted. His sharp teeth caressed the skin gently before sinking very gently into the warm flesh.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:56:05): This one was a real cry, very soft, but genuine. He just didn't want them to touch Ralph. They could do anything to him, and, even if it hurt, and even if he cried, that would be a lot better than if they hurt Ralph. "Uhn, yeah, bite me," he whispered.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:12:24): Ralph's fangs sank deeper into his lover's neck, the familiar copper tang of his blood splashing onto Ralph's tongue. He tried hard to ignore whatever Marshall was saying and instead let his hands stroke up and down his lover's back, settling onto his butt and groping it firmly.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:16:24): Gil trembled for him, letting his eyes close as he tried to press into the grip of the teeth and the hands all at once, arching sexily with a series of sharp gasps. This was Ralph claiming him in a way the others couldn't.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:18:43): He could feel his groin starting to respond to his actions and from the scent of fresh arousal in the air he knew Gil was finally starting to ignore the presence of Lucas and Marshall. He lapped at the bleeding bite mark, occasionally nipping the edges of the wound, pressing his hips to Gil's he started moving the younger wolf in the direction of the bed.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:22:27): Gil trembled a little, more in anticipation than any fear. "You want to bite him yourself, don't you?" he asked Sister Marshall. She'd had her eye on the little weakling for a very long time.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:24:40): "Very much." The tip of a pink tongue darted along thin lips and danced beneath white canines.  
"Not happening." Ralph growled, not even looking at them. His face was still pressed to the deep wound.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:27:29): "Take off your pants, Ralph," Lucas jeered. "Let me see what's mine." Gil curled his fingers in Ralph's hair, holding his face to the dripping sign of their unity. The place they could win was in their heads. No one could get them there.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:30:01): Ralph's hands skirted their way down his lover's form, but paws were not equipped for dealing with zippers and so with a hasty apology and a kiss Ralph tore the front of Gil's pants open, hands darting inside in search of their prize.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:32:10): He liked that more than the traditional way, judging from the gasp. "So strong, Ralph," he murmured lovingly.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:34:45): _Not strong enough._ The thought burned through Ralph's mind but he fought it down, instead focusing on pulling the torn pants down Gil's legs and discarding them. His own pants quickly followed so that the two young wolves were entirely naked in front of one another and their two unwelcome voyeuristic guests.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:44:24): Lucas's body thrummed with lust for that strong, defiant boy. But so did Gil's. Gil looked down at him, then smiled up at him, 'remembering the two times they'd been together. "Do you have something to prepare me with, Ralph?" he asked, reaching up to stroke Ralph's cheek. He really liked doing that.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:47:12): "Yeah." The word vibrated in Ralph's throat as he shivered under the gentle touch of his lover, "In the bedside cabinet..." He turned to retrieve it but Marshall was already there.  
"Cherry scented." She read off the label, a slight twist to her smile, "Fitting doncha think?" She asked throwing the tube to Ralph who caught it easily and shot her an unamused glare.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:48:33): "I love you, Ralph," he reminded him. That was his way of telling her to fuck off. Basically.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:49:00): He took the lube from his boyfriend. He still had fingers. Ralph didn't.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:53:05): Ralph bit his lip and clenched his paws, claws digging into the flesh of his palms, as he watched the younger wolf prepare himself. Moving to one side so as not to get in the way of Gil's movements he leaned down and pressed soft kisses to Gil's heated face, trying hard to soften the slight whines of discomfort Gil made at being stretched in a way he'd not experienced before.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:57:33): He finally felt like they should just go ahead. He pulled his fingers out and just nodded to Ralph. They could make it good the next time.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:01:41): Ralph placed a final kiss to Gil's lips and then to the healing bite mark before leaning back and coating his hard length with the cherry scented lotion, he shifted so the head of his erection was pressed to Gil's entrance and smiled down a little nervously at his lover. He could smell the smaller wolf's lust in the air and the scent encouraged him to press into the warm body beneath him, just a few inches and then he forced himself to stop. Letting Gil adjust to the new sensation and giving himself enough time to let out a restrained howl of pleasure.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:05:45): Gil looked to be in a little pain, but Ralph's howl of pleasure steeled him. He relaxed a little, feeling himself adjust. He definitely hadn't lost all interest. It just . . . didn't feel as good as it could, he was sure. He spread his legs just a little more to see if it might help. Not really. He kept his eyes trained of Ralph, determined not to pay attention to anyone else, even as he saw Lucas move. Lucas walked around a little, watching them at different angles.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:10:28): Ralph could see Gil was aware of the movements as much as he was, but he tried his hardest to focus on the man beneath him and not the one prowling about the room. "Try to relax, I'll be as gentle as I can." Ralph whispered to his lover, the breath ghosting across Gil's ear. Ralph eased right into Gil, stopping to let the younger wolf get used to the feeling; if Gil could make it through this then everything would be fine. He pointedly ignored the rustle of cloth as Marshall's hand disappeared underneath her skirt and instead ran a shaky hand up Gil's chest to cup his jaw, "You okay?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:16:13): "Fine," he said, pressing his cheek into the hand. "But, maybe I should . . . ." He wolfed-out. "Yeah," he sighed, seeming to open up around Ralph. "Yeah, it's better." He grinned up at him with a little show of fang, sprawling out under him a little more.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:17:16): "So hot when you do that." Ralph mumbled, shifting his hips ever so slightly so that he drew back an inch of so and then plunged in again all the way.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:17:59): He moaned for him. "You think it's hot?"

**Dark Dreymer** (02:18:40): "Fuck yes!" He pulled out slightly further this time before sliding back in to the root.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:21:54): "Nnn, you're hot too. Those muscles." He shifted down on the bed a little to try and get more contact with that cock. It was getting pretty nice. Plus, the sooner they finished, the sooner the others would leave, or so he hoped.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:24:25): Ralph grinned and changed the angle of his thrusting slightly, searching for the spot inside Gil that would really make him feel good.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:25:35): Gil gasped then howled. "Ralph!" he said. His eyes were wide. He rocked, trying to feel that again.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:27:24): Ralph did as his lover wished, aiming for the bundle or nerves deep inside Gil. He howled in unison with him as the head of his cock rubbed against it.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:29:30): Gil reached up and clutched at Ralph's shoulders, forgetting about his paws as he gripped, breaking the skin.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:34:21): Ralph could feel himself losing his hold on reality, the room and it's two other occupants seemed to melt away until it was only him and Gil. He was thrusting faster now, spurred on by his lover's want. One paw left it's spot keeping him supported above the younger wolf, instead reaching down to grip Gil's solid length; rubbing through the pre-cum gathered at the tip and sliding it down the length of the turgid flesh, stroking at a pace matching that of his hips as they slammed deep into Gil. He could feel a ball of heated pressure gathering in his belly and knew what was coming.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:36:57): Gil cried out incoherently and shot hard over himself, gripping just a little bit more tightly at Ralph's shoulders. His body squeezed around Ralph's cock as he moaned.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:39:07): The fire in his stomach flooded his entire body and Ralph came hard and fast deep inside the smaller wolf, his cry of completion was muffled as in his passion he bit down hard on the healed flesh of Gil's neck, breaking open a new wound.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:42:17): That made him yelp again, rocking his hips as he rode out the last of his pulses. Lucas stepped closer, almost right against Ralph's body. He watched them as they got weakened by their pleasure, reaching out to cup Ralph's ass. Gil's heavy eyes snapped open and he growled.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:44:39): "It's alright Lucas." Marshall reached a hand out to pull him back, "They've done well tonight. Let them rest."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:46:00): Lucas snapped his fangs at her, but he moved away just as she said. "C'mon. Let's go mate," he muttered. They were safe for now.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:47:08): Ralph sighed at their departure, carefully pulling out of Gil he snuggled close, heart seeking the comfort of having his lover in his arms.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:48:01): Gil dewolfed, kissing Ralph's face over and over. He shuddered. "Oh my gosh."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:48:19): He sighed sadly.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:48:45): "What is it?" Ralph's mind was still hazy from orgasm.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:50:35): "Oh, just the two of them." He held onto Ralph tightly. His eyes were getting heavy again. "He touched your ass," he whined.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:51:42): "But he let go," Ralph stated pressing a kiss to Gil's forehead.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:53:53): "I think I have to tell Dad." He rubbed at one of the shoulder's he'd dug his claws into.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:54:41): "Are you sure?" Ralph asked, worry really starting to enter his tone now, "He might be mad at you, us."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:55:19): "He'll be madder at them. Look, he cares about me. He's never even tortured me before, and I'm a real screw-up."

**Dark Dreymer** (02:58:17): "You're not a screw-up." Ralph gently nudged his lover, "You make mistakes, but so does everyone. It's part of being human, uh, a werewolf."

**JesJamesMeowth**: He smiled. "Thanks." He hugged him gently. "Well, you know what I mean, he murmured, face buried in his boyfriend's muscles. He does care. We need to tell him."

**Dark Dreymer** (15:44:48): "Tomorrow," Ralph promised, for now he just wanted to hold Gil close and sleep.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:46:05): Sitting up a little again, Gil cupped Ralph's cheek. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Scare you?"

**Dark Dreymer** (15:46:53): "Not too much," That was a bit of a lie, but he didn't want to worry Gil more than necessary.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:49:59): He shuddered. "I'm so glad he didn't make you have sex with him. He doesn't look like he'd be very nice. You were really good. Then again, I'm pretty sure you weren't just in it for the mating and the thrill of power. Hold on." He got the blanket up over the two of them.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:51:46): Ralph tried hard to put the thought of Lucas taking him in that way out of his mind, he'd thought he'd be strong enough to defend himself but now...  
"I don't get a thrill from power, I get a thrill from hearing you so happy."

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:53:16): He leaned in for a gentle kiss before resting against him again. "It's okay to like power. It's part of being a werewolf. But so is submitting, even though no one talks about it."

**Dark Dreymer** (15:54:34): "There's nothing wrong with having power, it's abusing it that I have a problem with," There was a darkness to Ralph's voice that spoke of hidden memories, the tone in his voice sounded like he didn't want to talk about it though.

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:56:20): Gil kind of sensed he wasn't talking about what had just happened. He stroked Ralph's hair. "You've been hurt in the past," he murmured.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:56:58): Ralph smiled humorlessly, "Once or twice."

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:57:48): "You smell like old pain."

**Dark Dreymer** (15:58:19): "Sorry," Ralph mumbled nuzzling Gil, "I'll think of something happy instead, kay?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (15:58:53): "I want to protect you." He rested his cheek against Ralph's.

**Dark Dreymer** (15:59:40): "Nothing you can do about the past," Ralph sighed and hugged Gil tighter for a moment, "But thanks for trying."

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:00:20): "I'm glad you got bitten. Does that sound selfish?"

**Dark Dreymer** (16:00:51): Ralph chuckled, "Maybe a little, but don't worry; I'm glad I got bitten too."

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:03:07): "I always felt really alone, growing up here. I guess that's what I thought life was like. But I have you now." Gil hoped Ralph wouldn't get bored of him. Every once in a while, one of the adults had tried to take him under their wing for some training to be a strong, vicious cub, but they always gave up on him.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:04:11): "I never really had that many friends, so I know what it's like to be lonely... I'll be here Gil, whenever you need me. I promise."

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:12:40): Gil's heart melted again. "Oh Ralph. Don't make me go to my room. I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone very easily."

**Dark Dreymer** (16:13:48): "Never again," Since Lucas now knew what was happening between them it would be pointless to sneak around, besides he'd feel safer with Gil where he could see him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:36:18): He smiled brightly. He wasn't particularly looking forward to telling his father about them, but he was certain he wouldn't do anything drastic, and that he'd at least be on his son's side.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:37:00): "Night Gil," Ralph yawned slightly, tiredness finally catching up to him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:37:47): Gil slept really well again. He always slept really well with Ralph, or at least that was the case the two times they'd tried it.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:38:36): Ralph was slightly worried the nightmares would come again, but Gil's presence must have calmed his troubled mind as he slept peacefully the whole night through,

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:41:16): When Gil woke, he just lay up on his side, watching Ralph sleep. He had hope his father might just let them room together. It was unlikely, but not unheard of. He wanted more moments like this. A lot more.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:42:10): When Ralph woke Gil was still watching him, "Hey," He mumbled sleepily, a dopey smile on his face at the sight of his lover.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:42:58): "Morning, Ralph," he said with a small smile that held more happiness than it should have been able to.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:43:49): "So, uh... when are we gonna see your dad?" Ralph asked, a nervous jumble of energy settling into his stomach at the thought.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:45:04): "After we shower and have breakfast. You don't want me to have to stand naked under the spray of a shower head all alone, do you Ralph?" He grinned in a shyly smug way.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:46:21): "Of course not," Ralph grinned and played along, "Any number of things could happen to you if I weren't there to protect you."

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:46:48): "A number of things could happen to me if you were there too," he said a little boldly.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:47:25): "Yes, but those would be entirely intentional," Ralph grinned and placed a kiss to Gil's jaw.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:48:55): Gil smiled. Then he laughed at something.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:49:16): "What?" Ralph pulled back and watched his boyfriend curiously.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:49:53): "You know when you sniffed my butt? It smells like cherry now." He laughed a little more.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:50:44): "Cherry _and_ happy," Ralph corrected with a grin.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:51:45): He sobered a little. "I smell happy now?" Just the thought probably made him smell a little happier.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:52:53): "Really happy," Ralph confirmed, kissing Gil again in a mildly distracting manner.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:55:23): He kissed back for a while before pulling back and sighing contentedly. "I'm not showing up to Dad smelling like my ass is full of cherry lube and semen. We have to go get cleaned up." He nosed his cheek.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:56:15): "Probably a good idea," Ralph agreed, making absolutely no effort to move.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:58:07): Gil finally had to extricate himself and pull his jeans on, gathering the rest of his clothes. "Get up, lover," he teased, throwing Ralph's jeans at him.

**Dark Dreymer** (16:59:14): "I'm quite sure I'm already _up_," Ralph mumbled, rearranging the bulge in his underwear into a more comfortable position as he struggled into his jeans.

**JesJamesMeowth** (16:59:56): "All the more reason to hurry!" He offered his hand to help Ralph out of the bed.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:01:53): Ralph accepted the hand and let Gil pull him upright, but once he was stood he scooped Gil up and carried him across the room, "Quick enough for you?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:02:55): He squealed, but then relaxed. "Oh wow, Ralph. So strong."

**Dark Dreymer** (17:05:39): Ralph had to briefly shift Gil so he was holding him with only one arm so he could open the door, but once they were though and the door was shut behind them he returned both hands to his lover's form, squeezing the soft flesh in a slightly teasing way.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:08:03): Gil was going to get very bold once they were in the shower. Well, he hadn't decided whether he'd do a lot of the touching himself or just entice Ralph to do it to him, which he'd found was pretty easy to do. Good old Ralph.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:10:08): Ralph had to place Gil down while he fiddled with the shower faucet, he really didn't want to scald either of them and ruin the moment.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:11:24): Gil was naked in a flash, and still very sticky and gross, but it was a small price to pay for sex with Ralph and the chance to spend the night sleeping next to him.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:13:05): "Got it," Ralph turned away from the shower triumphantly once the temperature was perfect, collecting Gil in his arms again he pulled them both under the warm spray of the shower.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:18:11): First and foremost, before anything else, Gil said, "Excuse me," and started with the cum on his chest and stomach, and then went ahead and started carefully on his ass, spreading his cheeks, working a soapy finger in, and really not feeling very sexy at all. But there'd be time for that after they were clean.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:24:46): Ralph stood aside as his boyfriend cleaned himself, his wolfy instincts wanted to aid his lover in his cleaning ritual, but Ralph forced himself to simply stand where he was letting the water run down his body.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:25:19): Finally, Gil considered himself clean, and he launched himself at Ralph for a kiss.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:26:18): Ralph held back the chuckle that rose in his throat at Gil's eagerness and simply caught his boyfriend before he slipped and hurt himself on the tiled floor, kissing back with as much enthusiasm as he was recieving.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:29:55): Gil reached behind himself for the soap as he continued to give attention to Ralph's mouth.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:30:44): Ralph moaned into the kiss, shifting his hands so they were cupped to Gil's butt.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:34:33): He shivered at Ralph's strong hands on his bare skin. He broke the kiss to gaze at him. He'd been thinking he wanted to just stroke Ralph's pretty cock, but now . . . now he wanted to do what they'd done the night before. He paused for a moment, holding the soap in front of him. "Breed me again?"

**Dark Dreymer** (17:36:05): "Aren't we supposed to be getting clean?" Ralph asked, one eyebrow arched at the sheer lust in the younger wolf's gaze.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:38:39): "Please?" He nosed his cheek, then licked it. "Didn't you like it?"

**Dark Dreymer** (17:40:21): "Of course I liked it," Ralph felt quite hurt that Gil would assume that, "I was just saying..."

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:41:32): "Well I guess it can wait until after we meet with Dad. I just . . . I didn't expect it to feel so good." He nipped at Ralph's cheek, then pulled back to soap up his hand. "Can I at least touch it?"

**Dark Dreymer** (17:42:39): By this point Ralph was firmly hard and he doubted he'd be able to retain his sanity if he left the shower _without_ Gil touching it, rather than say that though he settled for a nod.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:43:55): Gil's hand was wrapped around Ralph immediately, and he moaned like he was the one being touched when he made contact. He watched as he stroked Ralph, making little whines every once in a while.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:44:05): He loved cock.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:46:36): Ralph's head fell back and collided harshly with the wall, but he ignored the slight pain because Gil's hand was still sliding up and down his slick length. One of his hands left the shower wall and reached into Gil's soaking hair, stroking the wet strands away from Gil's face so he could look his lover in the eye.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:47:39): Gil looked up at him, grinning as he kept up with his rhythm, wanting Ralph to cum, reveling in his boyfriend's hot pleasure.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:49:23): "Guh, Gil," More coherent speech was rather beyond Ralph at that moment as his hips thrust up in time with Gil's strokes, soft moans fell from his lips as he felt himself moving closer to orgasm.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:52:17): Gil leaned in and bit at Ralph's neck. He didn't have his fangs, and the bite was more teasing and enticing than a sign of power. Then he sucked at the skin. Any part of a wet Ralph was too good to resist.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:54:43): Ralph was momentarily silent as he sucked in a breath, the feel of those soft lips and tough teeth against his skin was too much to handle. With one last cry he bucked upwards into Gil's grip and came over his lover's hand, the recesses of his release washed away by the shower within moments.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:56:41): "I love you," Gil whispered against his neck, licking it to soothe it. Then he stood up. "You're in my spot now," he teased. But he did indeed want to be against the wall for Ralph.

**Dark Dreymer** (17:58:26): Gil's words barely penetrated Ralph's skull as he was still blissed out, his arms threaded round Gil's neck and he pulled him close, "Love ya too," he managed to mumble against his lover's skin.

**JesJamesMeowth** (17:59:53): Gil rubbed his hardness against Ralph's thigh gently, murmuring Ralph's name pointedly, hoping it would get his message across.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:00:45): Ralph's hand was there in an instant, fingers wrapped firmly round the hard flesh.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:06:33): Gil groaned, holding onto Ralph's shoulder, pressing into the touch. Ralph had these big, strong hands that turned Gil on even more when they touched him. He glanced down at himself in that hand. He'd never though too much of his own penis either way until Ralph had started touching it. He looked back up at Ralph and licked his lips, tightening his grip on that shoulder.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:07:35): Ralph leaned forwards and captured Gil's lips with his own, they were so full and delicious; perfect for pouting, or kissing.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:09:44): He parted his lips, wanting Ralph's tongue to penetrate the ring of them and coax more sensations out of his body. His nerves about telling the leader were definitely slipping away. Right now, he had his mind on only one thing.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:11:39): Ralph pressed his tongue into Gil's mouth, tongue dominating the younger wolf's as they thrashed together.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:12:42): Gil made a weak little moan against the onslaught, but it grew in pitch as he came over Ralph's hand.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:14:16): Ralph pressed soft kisses to Gil's face as the younger wolf panted against him. Ralph ran his stained hand through the cooling spray of the shower until it was clean then rested it in Gil's hair.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:17:02): He grinned and buried his face in the hair on Ralph's chest. "That's the best shower I ever had."

**Dark Dreymer** (18:41:12): Ralph chuckled and ran his hands up and down Gil's back, he would have liked to stay there a lot longer but the water started to run cold. Shivering at the sudden change in temperature the two wolves clambered out of the shower.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:51:31): "I have to put something clean on." His father always wanted him to look at his best. He always wanted the castle clean, never wanted him to make a mess (even when he was a very, very young cub), and yet somehow still expected him to be vicious and evil.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:53:57): "You should go get dressed then," Ralph stroked his hand across Gil's chin one last time and stepped away, "I'll meet you in your room in five minutes, okay?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:55:00): "Okay." Gil looked him over one last, long moment before leaving. Okay. His boyfriend was awesome. He got dressed quickly, but carefully, and fixed his hair.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:55:50): It was still early so it wasn't likely that anyone would be walking the halls, but Ralph still made sure to look around before knocking on Gil's door.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:56:33): Gil opened the door for him, smiling. "Okay, I guess this is it," he said brightly.

**Dark Dreymer** (18:57:17): "Yeah," Ralph returned the smile, hoping his smile wasn't as nervous as he felt.

**JesJamesMeowth** (18:57:59): Gil took him by the hand and led him to his dad's office, knocking on the door. "Dad, it's me."

**Dark Dreymer** (19:00:14): "Come in," The voice called through the door to them, heaven forbid the leader would actually get up to greet his son personally.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:01:33): Gil opened the door and ushered Ralph in, closing the door behind them and standing before his father.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:02:10): "May I ask what you want this early in the morning?" He spared the briefest of glances towards Ralph before turning to look at Gil again.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:03:08): "Yeah. It's important. You remember Brother Lucas?"

**Dark Dreymer** (19:03:45): "I'm aware of every member of The Syndicate," The frustration was noticeable.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:04:52): Gil winced and glanced over at Ralph before looking back at the leader. "He forced the two of us to have sex in front of him last night, along with Sister Marshall." He reached for Ralph's hand.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:05:36): "I see," He looked between the two of them for a moment, "You seem quite comfortable with one another, what exactly is the problem?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:08:19): "Dad," Gil said warningly, "they threatened to mate with us against our will. And whether we're going out or not -- and we are," he added a little bravely, "-- we didn't want to be forced to mate in front of anyone."

**Dark Dreymer** (19:09:21): He sighed, on some level he did care about his son but he was rather infuriating; "If you didn't wish to do so, why not resist?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:12:38): "We tried! They overpowered us! They're dangerous. I want Ralph to share my room, and I want it protected. Ralph's transformation is complete in a couple days." In fact, it was complete on Gil's birthday. "But he can't defend himself very well yet, and neither can I."

**Dark Dreymer** (19:28:55): "I see," The leader seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, a frown fixed firmly on his face, "I don't see any harm in letting you boys room together."

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:30:38): "Thank you, leader. I promise we'll keep the room clean. We won't stay up late. I'll study even harder. I just . . . thanks!" He grabbed Ralph and dragged him out of the office before his father got annoyed with him.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:32:46): "Good," There was the slightest hint of a smile on the man's face as he watched his son bound happily out of the room, "...and don't worry about Lucas, I'll deal with him."  
Ralph felt the slightest shiver run down his spine at the tone of the leader's voice, he was certainly glad he wouldn't be the one facing that anger.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:33:28): Gil dragged Ralph all the way to his room. "Let's get your stuff together!"

**Dark Dreymer** (19:34:19): "Yeah, sure," Ralph couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

**JesJamesMeowth**: It took a couple trips, but they soon had Ralph's stuff all cluttered up in the middle of the room. Gil looked around at it all, then locked the door. He smirked at Ralph. "You ever tried out my mattress before?" he asked in that same bright way he usually did. He had something behind his back.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:38:05): Technically Ralph had been on Gil's bed the first day they had met, but he knew that wasn't what the other wolf meant, "No, I don't think I have."

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:40:04): He pulled the cherry lube he'd snuck without Ralph's notice, or so he'd thought, out from behind his back and held it up for viewing. "Well that's a shame, isn't it? Come get me, Ralph!"

**Dark Dreymer** (19:41:14): Ralph grinned, almost wolfing out from just the teasing look Gil was giving him. He pounced, but Gil dodged out of the way laughing. On his second leap he managed to tackle the younger wolf to the bed, pinning his arms to the mattress above his head.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:42:06): "Mmm. Make me feel good again, like last night," he breathed.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:43:06): There was no reason to hold back now so Ralph eagerly leaned down to capture Gil's soft lips in a kiss that was almost a bite.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:45:31): Gil allowed the kiss, mainly because his arms were nicely pinned anyway. He did manage to kind of hook a leg around Ralph, though.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:46:31): Ralph pulled back with a chuckle, "I get the hint," Gil's shirt was shed with one quick movement and the zipper on his pants followed moments later.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:47:50): He moaned. "We can do it slow some other time," he explained.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:48:26): "We'll have lots more times," Ralph agreed, silencing Gil with a forceful kiss as he pulled his own shirt off.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:49:34): He squirmed under him, kissing back, gently touching his hair. This was _their room_ from now on. He'd never have to sleep alone again.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:51:02): Ralph shuddered at his lover's squirming, his cock twitched in response to the arousing movements. Hand fumbling on the zipper as the fingers threatened to become claws in the heat of the moment Ralph shoved his jeans down and freed his hardness.

**JesJamesMeowth** (19:53:44): Gil moaned again, knowing Ralph was now naked. That big hunk of werewolf belonged to him alone. He reached for the lube, inhaling the scent of cherry as it was opened, lowering slick fingertips down, parting his legs.

**Dark Dreymer** (19:58:09): Ralph groaned at the sight of Gil stretching himself, the scent of his arousal strengthened as he watched his lover spread so invitingly beneath him. He looked so filthy, very unlike Gil normally.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:00:19): He had no problem with being as filthy as possible during sex, and he knew that now too, after sucking up Ralph's cum like it was the sweetest honey. He judged himself ready, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed, stretching out under Ralph.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:01:39): "You're too much," Ralph had to squeeze his eyes shut to resist the urge to touch himself as Gil wriggled his hips suggestively. Positioning himself over the younger wolf he pressed the head of his hardness against Gil's opening.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:03:15): He looking into his eyes and breathed in deeply, looking relaxed beneath him. "Make sure to hit that spot again, okay?" he purred in a voice that trembled slightly with anticipation.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:06:14): "Sure thing," Ralph seemed to shrug as if it was no big deal before easing gently into his lover, a noise close to a purr rising in his throat as the heat of Gil encompassed him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:08:42): He tossed his head back and moaned as Ralph pressed into him, pressing back on the cock a little, trying to get him in all the way. He needed all of him.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:09:39): Ralph sighed as he slid inside Gil completely, he forced himself to stop for a moment and give Gil time to adjust; the last thing he wanted was to hurt his lover.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:11:32): He panted a little as he adjusted around him. He wasn't going to wolf out; he wanted to feel all of the burn. This was his time with Ralph. It was his choice this time.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:14:45): Ralph panted along with his lover, his face buried in Gil's shoulder. He was so much tighter around Ralph this time because he hadn't wolfed out, slowly Ralph pulled back very slightly before thrusting in again; the movement sent waves of pleasure riding through the older wolf's body.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:17:22): Gil gasped and then moaned. His hands were caressing Ralph's back a little clumsily. "Mm, big," he breathed.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:18:31): Ralph flushed at the compliment, personally he didn't think it was anything special, but it was nice to hear Gil's appreciation. Pulling back a little further he thrust in again, this time seeking out the spot that would make the younger wolf enjoy this as much as he was doing.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:21:58): He yelped, then growled lustily, eyes hazed with pleasure. That was so good! He gripped Ralph's shoulders as if to threaten him against leaving. Of course Ralph wouldn't leave him in the middle like that, but it was hard to think with a cock up his ass, driving him absolutely crazy.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:23:25): Ralph grunted as Gil pulled them closer, the touch of their bodies fully against one another sent sparks dancing across his skin, each one smiling with joy.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:26:32): He finally eased up his grip a little, whining low in his throat for some more action.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:28:18): Ralph placed quick but hard kisses down Gil's throat as he pulled out again, before thrusting back in in one quick movement.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:30:19): Another loud sound of pleasure, this one more of a long moan sounded. He couldn't stop squirming around under Ralph and that cock of his. They didn't have to keep quiet anymore either, which was good, considering he wasn't sure he could.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:31:46): "Fuck," It was the first word Ralph had managed to utter since they'd started and it summarized his feelings quite nicely, thrusting back in again he clenched his teeth, breathing deeply through his nose and smelling the thick scent of arousal.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:37:35): Gil was a quivering pile of sexed-up goo under Ralph, and didn't feel very human at all as he groaned and begged for more.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:38:50): Ralph was only too ready to give his lover what he was begging for, not halting the pace of his hips as they slammed relentlessly into the younger wolf he reached down and grasped Gil's rigid cock, stroking it erratically.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:39:49): He howled and shot for him, eyes rolling as he pulsed into Ralph's hand.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:40:44): As Gil came he clenched down hard on Ralph's cock, still deep inside him, the older wolf howled in ecstasy and came with a force that left him feeling stunned.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:43:19): Gil closed his eyes and caught his breath with small pants for air, his nearly hairless chest heaving and his body still clamping down on Ralph.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:44:18): Ralph could hardly think, his whole body felt boneless and content. With some effort he pulled out of his lover's body before collapsing atop Gil once more.

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:45:44): Gil wrapped arms around him loosely, safe in the knowledge neither of them had to leave. They wouldn't ever have to sneak around again. He got tired of hiding things.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:46:46): Ralph nuzzled Gil's neck affectionately, enjoying the combination of lust and happiness that made up the younger wolf's scent, "Hey."

**JesJamesMeowth** (20:47:37): "I love you." He gave him a gentle squeeze, just reveling in the warm weight on top of him.

**Dark Dreymer** (20:48:16): "Love you too," Ralph's voice was full of perfect contentment as he kissed the first part of Gil he found.


End file.
